SasuXNaru
by UzimakiDoodlesXD
Summary: Sasuke moves far away and finally expresses his feelngs to naruto will Naruto accept his feelings?


Sasuke X Naruto

Naruto yawned as he stretched out of his bed. As he stood up he tripped over shino and fell on

Lee to his surprise he forgot that they had spent the night because they were really tired after

Sasukes going away party. But as naruto picked himself off from the ground he walked towards

The kitchen when he found a note sitting on his counter it was from sasuke! He picked up the

Note "hey naruto you are my best friend and I wanna hang out one last time but just the two of

Us so meet me at the park at 2:30 don't be late :) I wanna tell you something" So naruto excitedly got dressed and

Walked out of his house. Shino and lee were still on the floor groaning in pain from naruto falling

on them. They both walked into the kitchen and found the note that sasuke wrote

Were very curious what sasuke and naruto were planning to do so they got dressed as spies and

Went to the park to look for naruto. (Shino) "I can't believe I'm doing this we could've seen a

Movie but nooo we just had to be stalkers for the day". (Lee) "We are not STALKERS we

Just happen to be following naruto because were curious now duck down I see him coming!!"

Naruto walked to the park bench and sat down he looked to his left but all he saw was some

Ducks eating bread. He looked to the right and saw shino and lee behind a bush.

Naruto got up and walked over to the bush were shino and lee were whispering he looked over

And hit them both on the heads "what are you dobes doing here! I thought you were still sleeping

At my house!" (Lee) "No in fact we woke up because someone fell on us!"

(Shino) "We saw the note in the kitchen and followed you here were sorry" (Naurto) "its

Okay come on I'll take you guys home. Sasuke walks to the park and waits on the bench for 30

Min. sadly naruto went to go bring shino and lee home but sasuke thought naruto didn't want to

See him so sasuke crumpled up the note he was going to give to naruto and threw it on the

Ground it said "Naruto I've been having mixed feelings about you either I want to see you or i

Don't want to see you but I've made up my mind I love you I have for a while now but I never

Had the strength to tell you but I do I truly love you". Sasuke went to his new house and stared at

Pictures of naruto and him then he thought about calling him then the phone rang it was

Naruto!!! Sasuke answered but then hung up because he was still hurt. Naruto gasped as he knew

Sasuke hung up on him "baka he hung up on me!" naruto kept calling sasuke but no answer

Naruto needed to let his feelings out but sasuke wouldn't answer naruto was in love with sasuke

Ever since they first met he looked up to sasuke and all he wanted is sasuke to be there with him

forever and ever. So naruto jumped into his car and drove to sasukes house in the pouring rain he

Ran to the front door soaking wet. He knocked on the door and sasuke answered. Sasuke was so

Happy he helped naruto up to his bedroom he changed narutos clothes and when sasuke looked

Up at naruto he was fast asleep sasuke couldn't help himself his body was clenching against

Narutos then something came over sasuke he gave naruto a kiss goodnight on the lips. Sasuke

Wanted more but he would wait to tell naruto how he felt when they woke up then he lay

Naruto down to sleep then he went

To bed. When naruto woke up he found sasukes arm around his chest but sasuke was still

Sleeping he was so cute and warm naruto wished they could stay like this forever when sasuke

Woke up naruto was getting dressed in his clothes that sasuke dried for him as naruto was

Walking for the door sasuke grabbed narutos arm and pulled him towards him holding him tightly

(Sasuke) "Naruto I have never felt this way about anyone before you complete me I can't stop

Smiling when I see you. I... I..." Naruto grabbed sasuke and kissed him then naruto

caught a breath of air and said " I love you to forever and ever" naruto and sasuke continued on

kissing but what they didn't know shino and lee were watching the whole time. (Lee)" OMG!!

WHATS THIS THEIR GAYYY!!! AHHHH WHATS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!!

*nose bleed*!!!!!. (Shino)"there's nothing wrong with it actually it kind of turns me on"

Shino looks over at lee..... (Lee) "HELL NO IM GETTIN OUT OF HERE!!!! AHHH!!"

Shino chases after lee into the sunlight and everyone lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
